When automobiles are parked under typical conditions the contents therein are secured by locking all doors and closing all windows. Where this procedure takes place under warm summer or tropical environments, the cabins of such vehicles undergo a substantial heat build-up. While parked under generally encountered summer conditions, cabin temperatures in secured automobiles can rise to the 140.degree. F. to 150.degree. F. regions. In addition to the familiar discomfort experienced by the automobile owner in entering an automobile under such high temperature cabin conditions, high cabin heat can damage goods retained in the automobile. Life threatening situations can arise where children or pets are inadvertently subjected to cabin heat build-up.
Operation of a purging fan or blower of the cabin environmental control system initially occurs to those considering this problem. However, when the automobile is parked, its prime power source, the internal combustion engine, is off and the only remaining source of power for the vehicle is its battery. That battery source is inadequate for the air purging work output required to ameliorate the condition of high cabin heat.
The precedent cause of cabin heat build-up being sun sourced radiation, it has occurred to investigators to employ solar panels as a power source for an air purging fan. However, the power performance characteristics of solar panels is such that they will not accommodate blower motor demands, particularly at start-up, while remaining of a radiation intercepting area size sufficiently small for practical automotive applications. In effect, the output impedance of the solar panel will be much higher than the input impedance of the air purging blower, a condition traditionally accommodated for by use of solar panels of relatively larger area extent.